A Tragic Encounter
by DreamsCanComeTrue472
Summary: Joshua reflected the days he went before he died. It was hurtful, seeing the ones you love with someone else but what can he do now? LeaxJoshua. Implied Axel/LeaxRoxas. A little ShoxJoshua. WARNING! Sex scene is cringey!


My first fanfic with Lea x Joshua! I know this is very...unsual but I just think it's cute. Lea or Axel would still be cute with Joshua! There will be mpreg in this and it's kinda AUish. There's still some storywise within TWEWY and KH. A little warning...the [sex] scene is a little cringey...

* * *

Joshua Kiryu was sitting on the couch, staring at the underneath aquarium, watching as the fishes trying to bit Joshua's feet as he touches the glass. It has been almost three months since he met Neku and ever since then he never felt, for a long time...lonely and unwanted. He closes his eyes and he can see Neku and his new friends having fun talking about their lives at the Hachiko's statue, the four are different from each other but they have two things in common they suffered from the wrath of Joshua and they all were so happy even before they died; before the games. Unlike Joshua, he was unhappy. No, no word can describe how much pain he felt before he died, the way he died was hard for him too, it was unbearable. It haunts him for the rest of his life and it never stopped. It will take a miracle, for it to go away. Things would've been different, if **_he_** didn't show up. If Joshua never met **him!**

 _The Kiryus were celebrating their son's new groom to be. The party was held in a five star hotel in Shibuya and Joshua was sitting next to his fiance on the restaurant table. His parents were at his side and his fiance's parents were at the other side. The whole time his parents were mingling with the other parents, Joshua had kept an emotionless face and hadn't eaten anything but play with his food with his fork. His fiance was a smart man, he was an only child that will inherited his family's bussiness in some later time. What Joshua doesn't know is that why would his parents bethrothed him when he was just turning ten? His fiance is named Greg Barker and he's apperently had an excellnce in every subject. The two were equally challenged so it's no surprise that their parents wants the two to marry._

 _After the dinner ceremony, there was a dance happening. Joshua and Greg was suppose to be seen dancing but he excuse himself to go to the washroom. Of course, nobody knows that he actually on his way to the roof._

 _The city was as noisy as ever and the it was dark but the stars shoned it back. The roof was pretty empty besides the sattelite dish and the messy buckets. There was a railing around the edge of the roof. The hotel was the tallest building in all of Shibuya. Joshua stil kept his emotionless face while feeling the wind blowing his hair, it was powerful and perfect too._

 _Joshua unbutton his dress shirt and removed his belt, he could feel his pants gone loose, he stepped off the railing, holding two of his hands on the top railing and turned, facing the colourful city from above. He released a single tear, he didn't want someone else to decide his own future, he doesn't want to be forced to be married for the sake of his parents bussiness, he was tortured by his life and this is how it can end. If he end himself. He closed his eyes, he was hesistant at first but he knew he had to do this. He had to._

 _"Don't do it." A voice stopped him from letting go of the railing. He turned back and found a boy, a boy about his age. He was taller and had red hair and beautiful green eyes._

 _"Stay back! Don't come closer!" Joshua yelled to him._

 _The boy didn't listen and stepped slowly to Joshua. "I mean it! I'll let go!" Joshua yelled._

 _The boy looked at him, "No you won't." He suddenly said._

 _"What do you mean, I won't? What do you know about me?!"_

 _"Nothing but...I know you don't want this." He said._

 _Joshua was silent, "I don't but..." He breathed a few more breaths, "...this is the only way."_

 _"To what?" The boy asked._

 _"A better world..." He stopped, "...a wonderful world."_

 _Joshua was too busy looking at the city view that he didn't noticed that the boy was next to him. He was leaning on the railing, Joshua find it hard to believe that this boy was as smart as he is, at such an age. He looked at Joshua like he wasn't leaning on the railing of his life. "Yeah well, if you do. You'll miss out on the people who loves-"_

 _"Love? No one cares or loved me! My parents used me as a money bank! Married with some guy who barely even talked to me!" He released some more angry tears, he yelled out of his lungs._

 _The boy didn't react, he wasn't shocked, he kept his face with no emotions. "You didn't let me finished." He said. There was a pause, "I meant, you'll miss the people who loves you for you."_

 _Joshua calm downed a bit but he quickly kept the angry face, "Oh yeah?! Who?!"_

 _He didn't say anything but strectched out his hand beside him, "How about...you find out?"_

 _Joshua looked at the hand, somehow the face, the voice, everything about the boy makes Joshua rethinks what he was doing. He couldn't ignore the boy and just jumped ahead and do it, he couldn't. It was almost impossible. Slowly, with his right hand he grabbed the boy's hand and managed to turn his body back, facing the building and he got a good look of the boy. He was handsome and he loved looking at him. "I'm Lea Flynn, by the way."_

 _"I'm Joshua Kiryu." He shakily said._

 _"Come on, let's get you out of there."_

 _Joshua carefully lift his left foot to climb off the edge but the railing was very slippery and so his foot slipped! And he gripped Lea's hand for his life. And now he's dangling from the edge._

 _He screamed, "HELP! PLEASE!"_

 _"HOLD ON! I GOT YOU!" Lea yelled back. He tried to pull Joshua back up but he slipped again and he was back to daggling again, this made Joshua screamed louder and it evantually lead the ears of some guards inside the building. They ran to the commotion._

 _"PLEASE! HELP!"_

 _"LISTEN! I WON'T LET GO! JUST PULL YOURSELF UP!" Joshua nodded and as Lea pulled him, he pulled himseld as well. Lea wrapped his arms around Joshua and they fall down on the ground._

 _Thw two guards found them, they found Lea sitting upright and Joshua's dress shirt unbuttoned and his pants were pulled down to his knees. "You stand back from him!" One of the guards yelled._

 _Evantually Joshua explained his parents, who almost arrested Lea, that he saved him from falling to death. He explained that he wanted to see all of Shibuya from the top and then he slipped and Lea just so happened to be there and saved him. As for his unbuttoned shirt and loose pants, he said that he unbuttoned his shirt because it's hot before going up and he forgot to tightened his belt so his pants fell to his knees._

 _Greg and Joshua is still betrothed to each other but secretly for the past six years, the two started from being friends, to being best friends to becoming lovers. The two kept their relationship a secret from Joshua's parents, if they found out Lea would be dead. The two has now turned seventeen and now they want to take their relationship to the next level._

* * *

 _"Are you sure about this?" Lea asked._

 _"Yes, I think I'm ready." Joshua replied._

 _They were in Lea's bedroom together, Joshua managed to sneak out of his house without his parents noticing. Recently, he wanted to do it, correction; he wanted to do it with Lea._

 _"Alright then." Lea kissed Joshua while the two keeps sucking each other's lips, he pinned Joshua to the bed and give few kisses. While entering Joshua's mouth, Lea unbuttoned his shirt and slide it off his shoulders to his arms. He took off Joshua's pants and boxers and threw them across the room. After stripping Joshua off, he started to move his lips to his neck and groped his nipple with his right hand and groped Joshua's ass with his other hand._

 _Lea managed to strip himself from his shirt and then continue to suck Joshua's neck and Joshua ran a hand through Lea's defy-gravity red locks and moaned as he felt Lea's hands on both of his nipples. Lea took off his pants and boxers off, "This is gonna hurt, angel. Are you ready?"_

 _"Yeah, bring it!" Lea thrusts Joshua deeper and deeper and with every thrust comes with Joshua cried in pain and pleasure. It was pleasing to him. Lea stopped the moment when he saw Joshua's tear. "Josh! Are you alright?"_

 _"Yes, yes I'm fine. Don't worry." Lea grabbed Joshua's cock and rocked him, it was so hard that even the bed moved a bit. Joshua moaned some more and the two stopped and were catching their breaths. Lea kissed Joshua's forehead and Joshua kissed his ceek and whispered, "I Love You."_

 _And Lea watched Joshua sleeping beautifully and covered a blanket for the two of them._

* * *

 _Months passed and Joshua just found something new that he was afraid to tell Lea but he has to. He texted Lea to meet him at 104 Building. He waited for him and he stared at the moon and wondering what Lea would react if he told him. He was starting to get worried, what if Lea doesn't want to see him? What if he doesn't want to be with him? What if he doesn't love him anymore after he finds out? Lots of questions roam around his mind and then a flash of red caught in the corner of his eyes. Joshua was glad it was Lea, he ran to him and hugged him and kissed him. "Lea! I'm so glad you came!"_

 _Lea didn't reacted back or kissed him back, not even a smile, "Listen, I have to tell you something." Joshua started._

 _"First, I wanted to tell you something too." Joshua wanted to tell Lea first to get it done with but Lea made it sound like it's more important._

 _"What would that be?" Joshua asked._

 _Lea looked away and took a deep breath, "I can't believe I'm doing this but..." He looked back at Joshua, "I can't be with you."_

 _The moment he said that made Joshua's heart broken into pieces slowly, he could almost felt some prick of tears threatening to come out. He stared at Lea with wide eyes hoping that Lea was such a great actor and that this is all a joke, "W-Why? What's wrong with me?"_

 _"It's just...I've been thinking that you and I can never really be together. You and Greg are going to get married and when you do, I won't be in your life anymore." Joshua looked at him in disbelief, "I'm not only doing it for me but for you too you can have a happy life with Greg. Better than me."_

 _Joshua looked at him but with no expression at all, "You're wrong." Lea looked at him confusely, "That's not the reason you're leaving me."_

 _Lea was silent, Joshua looked at him as if he's scanning him and his facial features and it hit him, "There's another one isn't there?" Joshua now released the tears he had been holding back, rolling down his cheeks. "Isn't there!?"_

 _Lea didn't answer but lower his head, "I'm sorry, truly I am." He turned away and continue walking to the opposite path. Joshua ran after him and grasped his shoulder, "You'd think I would actually just let you walk away after you said that!?" He clutched Lea's collar and pulled it close to his face and kissed his lips. "I loved you! You were the one who saved me from myself! Weren't you were the one who told me I shouldn't miss out for the people who loves me!?" He yelled trying to get Lea come to his senses. Then he felt a harsh slap on his cheek._

 _"Joshua! Come to your senses! I only said that because I just felt sorry for you okay?" Joshua rubbed his cheek, "I figured you weren't the one for me."_

 _Joshua's bangs covered his eyes as he lowered his head, "And this other person is?" He said bitterly._

 _"Yes, as a matter of fact he does!" He replied back bitterly too._

 _"Then what about the past seven years we've been through?" He whispered, "What about those years you spent time with me!?" He yelled out that._

 _"Looks like I just waste them." This time Joshua was too schock to stop Lea when he walked away. After he came to his senses and sees that the redhead was gone and sobbed uncontrollably. He can't move at all, he couldn't think. Then he remembered, that Lea still didn't know about his child._

 _Joshua pressed down his stomach and looked down on it, still having flashbacks about Lea. He doesn't want to tell his child that their father left him for some another one. Just thinking about it made Joshua's heart swell. He was going to tell Lea he was pregnant with his child but he couldn't, he couldn't because Lea doesn't love him anymore! All he said his I Love You to him was a lie, saying that when there is someone else out there, he listened to him and he regretted it ever since! He never should've listened to Lea! He should've just jumped from that stupid building! He should've just left from here! He knew it was all too good to be true._

* * *

 _Joshua's belly grew as months passed, he was due anyday. Luckily his parents were on a bussiness trip for a few months and when the time comes, his parents may never see the child. After deciding for three months on what to do with the child, he decided that he's gonna take the child to some kind parents that were happy to take the child. He signed the papers to make it closed adoption so that the baby won't find out their mother. He found out the gender, he was having a boy._

 _Joshua was now in labour and he was breathing heavily for the baby to come out. "Okay Joshua, I just need for you to push!"_

 _A nurse held Joshua's hand for support, he gripped it deadly and screamed far out of his lungs. It almost sounded like he was being killed. He literally can't breathe, one of the nurse placed an oxygen mask on his face as he pushed more. He screamed and cried, the baby's head was there and the doctor ordered Joshua to stop and he did. After for some quite time, he relaxed a bit, not opening his eyes and tears prick at his eyes._

 _He heard a baby cry and opened his eyes to look at his newborn son, being held by the doctor. The doctor gave the child to Joshua to hold him, he slowly took the baby in his arms. He looked at the baby as he opened his eyes, revealing two beautiful blue eyes. His hair was tucked in orange colour, representing the mix of Lea's red-hair and Joshua's ash-blond hair. He was pale like him but his face lookes so much like his father._

 _"So what's his name, Joshua?"_

 _"His...name...is..." Joshua's breath began to run out, he felt like he was losing life. The doctors screamed his name, the heart monitor showed the zigzag line slowly turning to straight. They were worried but Joshua didn't give up giving the name. He grabbed the doctor's hand, "Doctor! His...name...is...is..." He tried to say it but he still felt pain, he still couldn't breathe but he still won't give up. "his...name...is..._

 _The line on the heart monitor went straight._

 _...Neku."_

 _And that was Joshua Kiryu's last word._

Joshua released a tear from his cheek and imagined something he always yearns for, a wonderful world. It was then after his death, he joined the Reaper's Games and partnered up with a guy called Sho Minamimoto. He became Composer and tried to make a wonderful world of Shibuya. He had another reason to kill Neku rather than to destroy Kitniji, but he wanted to see him once more. He turned from a beautiful baby to an amazing, handsome boy. He couldn't have the heart to tell Neku who he was, especially after their little showdown with the pistol duel. Neku doesn't know it but Joshua felt guilty for killing his one and only son but at least he knew that Neku wouldn't kill him despite everything. He couldn't be anymore prouder.

Joshua wanted to do this for a long time, he felt today was the right time. He closed his eyes and saw an all grown up Lea, he was way taller than he before and he wore a black coat and he was eating a pasty blue ice cream popsicle. Joshua shed a tear when he saw a blonde spiky hair boy leaning on Lea's shoulder and also eating the same ice cream. Lea wrapped his arm around the other boy and they watched a sunset on a clock tower.

Joshua opened his eyes and found Sho staring at him. He jumped back in shock, "What are you doing here?!"

"Just found you starin' to space and cryin', you zetta son of a digit!" Sho said.

Joshua quickly rubbed his flowing tears, "Sorry...I've got a lot on my mind."

"Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally, what's on your mind?" He asked.

Joshua chuckled bitterly, "Like anyone cares, especially you."

"Why me?" Sho asked innocently, even though he knew the answer.

"Oh I don't know...maybe it's because you were obssesed with taking my throne. I know for a fact you're enjoying this, aren't you?" He smiled.

"Yeah, can't deny that." Sho's face looked friendlier, "But this is the first time, I've seen you have...feelings. It's actually good."

Joshua looked at Sho as if he was seeing an alien, Sho didn't use any math reference and he smiled too and not a smirk. "Are you sure you're the Sho I know?"

Sho raises an eyebrow but said, "Well, you were crying. I have ears and I'm gonna use them to listen to you, radian."

Joshua sadly smiled and looked at Sho, for some reason despite what happens in the games, at this moment he felt he could trust him. He held out his breath and said, "I was in love once and he crushed my heart and...I just got a glimpse of him today from sixteen years ago and..." Joshua couldn't help but shed a single tear. "...I saw him with a beautiful boy." He shed some more tears. "He looked so happy, maybe happier than...when he was with me."

Joshua hated crying more than anything, he wiped tears off his face but more keep coming out. He refrain himself from sniffing but his body betrayed him and he sniffed a little. His eyes and nose were even turning a blush of red. It was horrible enough last time but now, knowing that Lea forgotten him he was sadden for the rest of his life and no one can save him. He can't even die this time.

But then he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his abdomen, pulling him into an embrace. He didn't care who it is, but he knew and just clutched his black button-down shirt and cried on his chest. "It's okay, everything will be fine." Sho's voice sounded so calm and soothing and soon his hurt became old news.

* * *

Told you it's cringey! And you didn't believe me...


End file.
